SMP Movie Munobrine's Revenge! Part 1
Main Plot Munobrine slowly kills off Mini Kyle's Friends during a Blackout. Episode Details Marvin and his friends are playing UNO and Mini Kyle Comes in and yells and screams that there will be another Blackout. His Friends are mad that he interrupts the game. They get the flash lights and split up into teams of 4: Mini Kyle, Woody. Elmo, And Dr. Bear and the other team Buzz, Marvin, Miles, and Mr. Strunt. Mini Kyle orders Team 2 to go search kaleb's room and Mini Kyle and his team try to get the power back on. After a few seconds The Blackout occours. Mini kyle tries to get light so he opens the Window. Mini Kyle Tells Dr. Bear to go on the bed to search. He looks and sees dead bodies Then he hears a voice saying "Why So Serious?" Then resulting in him dying. Mini Kyle waits for Dr. Bear on the other side but doesn't Find anything. Then The camera changes to the other team showing Marvin and Miles Looking around. Like usual Mr. Strunt is asleep and they are mad. Buzz finds a book about Elmo and one of the things say "Elmo can use the potty" Marvin then Wants to look at it. Miles then goes to look on the closet and he gets Murdered in there, Probably by Munobrine. Then Mr. Strunt asks where Miles is, After a few seconds he assumes he is dead. He goes to report this to Buzz. Marvin gets a call by Mini Kylesaying if he has saw Dr. Bear and Marvin asking if he saw Miles.Then the call ends. The scene switched to Mini Kyle and his team. Mini Kyle looks outside and sees no one. Elmo then looks out the Window and opens it. It turns black then you hear A voice saying"Sorry Elmo" Then him dying. When the camera goes up you can see Elmo flying out the window. Mini Kyle says it was nice for elmo to open the window for them. And he tries to find him but he could not get an answer. He asks if anyone wants a book and when he looks up, Munobrine can be seen. He looks around for a bit untill the camera pans onto Team 2. Marvin is seen to be hung from the window. Mr. Strunt rushes to the help, The argue about Mini Kyle then Marvin dies from strangulation. The camera pans to Mini Kyle looking at Woody then goes back to Team two. A weird noise occours then the camera stops. The camera goes on showing Mr. Strunt's Body. Then Brody Shows Up and asks what happened. We hear strange noises and knocks. Woody implies that Mini Kyle Dies. Mini Kyle is auctully alive and says that it is no blackout and Blames Munobrine. The camera shows Munobrine coming down. Munobrine acts like Mini Kyle and asks Brody to talk to him in privite leading to his death. Munobrine reports Brody's death to Buzz then killing him. Munobrine then goes after Woody and Tackles him and zbashing his head in with a flashlight. He then jumps out the window. Panning across the hallway to the room Grandstrunt and Quacker are seen dead and Toad is seen dead. The lights turn on and the video ends. Characters * Mini Kyle * Munobrine * Woody * Buzz * Brody * Mr. Strunt * Marvin * Miles * Dr. Bear * Elmo * Quacker (Body) * Grandstrunt (Body) * Toad (Body) Category:SMP Movies